Exist 2 Love: A Story of Love and Wrestling
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Based loosely on "Love and Wrestling". Two childhood friends grow up to become huge wrestling superstars, and fall in love somewhere in between. Jeff Hardy/OC.


**Title:** Exist 2 Love: A story of Love and Wrestling

**Author:** Krys/Kid Dynamo/THE Kid Hardy

**Main Characters:** Krys (OC), Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and others. It varies, depending on my mood.

**Summary:** Based loosely on the movie, "Love and Basketball". Two childhood friends grow up to become huge wrestling superstars, and fall in love somewhere in between.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to any real wrestler, past, present, or future, nor do I own the rights to the movie "Love and Basketball". This is merely entertainment of the literary kind, and I do not wish to tread upon any unsavory legal action. This is fiction, plain and simple; please do not attempt to take this seriously. Thank you in advance for not losing your cool and doing something we'll both come to regret.

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately for me, ideas aren't coming to me as quickly as I'd hoped I would for my main two stories on this site, **Against All Odds** and **The King of My World?**, so I figured I'd put those on a temporary backburner/hiatus until creativity struck me for them once again. This is my little side project, a story loosely based on "Love and Basketball", so if you haven't seen the movie, you definitely should. See my disclaimer for all releases; everyone's sue happy nowadays, so you can never be too careful. Anyways, this is my first Jeff story in a little while, so please be kind and bear with me, enjoy, and feel free to review!

--

_It all started a few years back, not too long before Matty and I became WWE Superstars. In fact, it all started when I was still in school – around high school, to be exact. Krys was one of those girls that you knew was always going to be there for you, no matter what, and everyone thought back then that we were soul mates; my dad, her mom, hell, even Matt thought so and teased me about it, which resulted in many a fight between the two of us._

_But Krys was just…I don't know, but she was just unlike any other girl I'd known up until that point. Instead of being just another stupid little girl, she was one of the guys, and I guess that was what appealed her to me…_

--

It was the summer of 1991, and things weren't going too badly for Matt Hardy and his younger brother Jeff. The two had made the mutual decision ages ago that they would make it to the World Wrestling Federation and become two of the company's biggest stars. Until that time came, they were going to train their butts off, keep their bodies fit and trim, and let nothing get in the way of their future success.

One particular summer day, Matt had been particularly brutal on Jeff and their even younger friend Shannon Moore, beating the living shit out of them in the Hardy brothers' homemade ring in the middle of the woods. The Indian summer heat was getting to them, and finally, Matt called for a breather, letting the boys limp out of the ring and back through the woods to the Hardys' home. Halfway up the steps and through the door, Matt stopped mid-step when he heard the sound of the vans not too far away from them.

"You guys hear that?" he asked the younger boys, who both shook their heads no. Rolling his eyes at them, Matt moved back down the stairs and strode to the edge of their farm, both Jeff and Shannon on his heels, curious as to find out what Matt was hearing.

At the edge of the farm, a little ways down the road, a moving van had made its way to a small house, and two large, beefy men were busy unloading things. Not too far in front of the moving van was a car, and there stood three kids pulling suitcases out of the trunk of the car and bringing them into the house. As they curiously watched the people move in, one of the three kids, a girl that looked no older than Jeff and Shannon's age, turned in their direction, raised her hand up to shield her eyes, saw them and smiled.

"Yuck, a _girl_," Shannon groaned, rolling his eyes. Matt smirked down at him and Jeff.

"Come puberty, Shann, you won't even consider living your life without one," he said with a smile, clapping a hand on Shannon's shoulder and laughing.

"But girls are gross, Matt; they just mess things up, and now she's moving down the road from you guys? Be careful Jeff, I hear once they sink their claws in you, you're hooked," he warned. Matt threw his head back and laughed at Shannon's seriousness.

At that exact moment, Matt and Jeff's father pulled up in his car, and the three boys ran to greet him. "Hey dad, some new people are moving in," Jeff said excitedly as soon as their father got out of the car, cutting off Matt, who was just about to tell him as well.

"Really now? Seems like you boys have got yourselves some new neighbors," Gilbert Hardy said with a smile. "Maybe you boys'll get a chance to meet the new neighbors sometime soon. Maybe we can invite them for dinner sometime. You need a ride home, Shannon?"

"No, Mr. Hardy, I'll be okay walking; it's not that far." Shannon then cast another dark look down the road to the new family, who were now helping the mother move boxes inside.

"Well don't just stand there, boys; make use of yourselves!" Mr. Hardy said, slapping a hand on each of his sons' backs. "Go down and see if there's anything you boys can help with."

Rolling his eyes at his father, Jeff followed Matt down the length of the dirt road, calling for Shannon to follow them. With another roll of his eyes, Shannon trailed off behind them, running to catch up with Jeff. "Do we…_really…_have to…help them?" Shannon puffed as he tagged alongside Jeff.

Jeff, all of fourteen years old, nodded his head and shrugged. "I guess my dad wants to show off some of that Hardy Southern Hospitality he keeps on raggin' about."

--

Later the next day, Matt and Jeff were hanging out in the middle of their yard, enjoying the last remaining days of summer before school started up again. "Hey Matty," Jeff said, sitting up, "since Shan isn't coming over until later, how 'bout we call off today's training, and just hang out instead? Y'know, just as brothers."

"Jeffro, we _are_ hanging out as brothers," Matt said, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. He then sat up and cocked his head at his younger brother. "How about we have a play wrestling match? Nothin' serious; I'll do my best not to hurt you, little brother."

Jeff scowled at the smug look on Matt's face. "No cheatin' this time, Matt, or I'm tellin' Daddy." They then both looked up as a person cleared their throat. They looked up to see one of the new kids, with a cap slung low over their eyes, looking at them.

"Mind if I join in?"

"Think you can handle it, bro? We're gonna be in the WWF when we get older," Jeff said boldly, puffing his bony chest out like he had muscles.

"Sure can. I'm gonna be the first female WWF Champion." Matt and Jeff looked at each other first, then the kid in front of them.

_Female?_

"But…but I thought you were a-"

"Boy? Don't get your hopes up, darlin'. I can wrestle just as well as any guy can," she said, taking off the cap and throwing it to the ground. Her shoulder-length hair, a mixture of brown, black, and auburn, was wrapped up in a ponytail.

"What makes you think you can take us on?" Jeff challenged, his green eyes blazing. "You don't know nothin' about wrestling; you're just a girl. Right, Matt?" Jeff looked back to his brother for support, but Matt held his arms up in a defensive, 'don't get me dragged into this' expression.

"Don't drag me into this, Jeffro. I don't fight girls. I'd much rather play referee."

Jeff scowled at Matt. "Thanks for the support, Matt, you're a real pal."

"Hey, I like to help any way I can." Matt smiled smugly at Jeff, who scowled again before focusing his attention back to the girl.

"What makes you think you're better than me? I bet you don't even know the first thing about wrestling."

"Ha! Try me!" she shot back.

"Who was Hulk Hogan's tag team partner in the Mega Powers?"

She laughed. "Easy one. Macho Man Randy Savage. And then, Savage had to get all jealous, and tried to fight Hogan like a loser. Macho Man sucks."

Jeff's hands balled into fists. "You take that back! He can beat the pants off of stupid Hulk Hogan any day of the week!"

"In your dreams!" she shot back. "The _only_ reason Macho Man got famous was because he had Sensational Sherri and Miss Elizabeth in his corner! Without them, he's nothing! They _made_ The Macho Man what he is today, and without them, he's just an old fart who looks ridiculous." She smirked at the beet red expression on Jeff's face, and crossed her arms in a defiant stance. "Hulk Hogan is the best in the world, and everyone who's a _real_ wrestling fan knows it."

As she started to throw back her head and laugh, Jeff lost his cool and tackled her, and the two of them started rolling around in the dirt and dust of the Hardys' property. Matt merely sat back and laughed at the two of them going at it, choking and pulling each other's hair like the little kids they were, before finally yelling out for the two of them to knock it off.

"Grow up you freaks; Jeff, you can't go around fighting people just because they don't like the Macho Man," he chastised. Jeff glared at the girl, who glared back. "And you…what's your name again?"

"Krystle, but everyone calls me Krys." She then turned her gaze back to Jeff, and glared some more. Jeff returned it in spades, while Matt simply rolled his eyes.

"Of all the places to end up with two rabid wrestling fans," he moaned, rolling his eyes heavenward. These two were just going to get along _famously_, he just knew it.


End file.
